IL034: The Kangaskhan Kid
is the 34th episode in the Pokémon: Indigo League season. Synopsis Going to the Safari Zone, Officer Jenny arrests Ash, Misty and Brock for poaching, but lets them be. However, coming to a field, they see Team Rocket attempting to steal the Kangaskhan. However, a young boy commands the Kangaskhan and defeats them. Ash, Brock and Misty are curious about him, as his parents arrive, who have not seen him in many years because of an accident. Episode Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock think they are in the Safari Zone. Ash sees a Chansey and tries to catch it, but it turns out that it's just Ranger Jenny in a Chansey suit. She arrests Ash for poaching and she takes them to the station. She tells them they are in a Pokémon Preservation Area where it's illegal to catch the Pokémon. Ash tells Officer Jenny that he didn't know, so she lets him off with a warning. They see poachers on the map in the station and ask if they can come along with Jenny to help catch the poachers. She lets them go and they find it is Team Rocket trying to get the Kangaskhan. They fire a rocket at the Kangaskhan and they get scared. They run in fear and the jeep Ash and his friends are riding in has to swerve away for safety. The jeep is safe, but all of the Kangaskhan are trapped in a net. Jessie throws a Poké Ball at a Kangaskhan, but its deflected by a boomerang. A kid suddenly appears, yells at Team Rocket, and cuts the net free. The Kangaskhan send Team Rocket blasting off. The kid jumps into the pouch off the biggest Kangaskhan. A helicopter lands and two adults come out of it, saying that they heard their missing son was in the area. They all go back to the station and the adults tell them that they heard their missing son Tommy was living in the area. Ash and his friends leave in the jeep to help the couple. Later, Ash and his friends wander in the jungle, being forced to carry Tommy's parents in a wooden palanquin. They notice an abandoned, injured infant Kangaskhan. Brock applies a Super Potion to its wounds. However, the Super Potion stings it as it is applied; as a result, Tommy hears the infant's cries and thinks Brock is hurting it. Brock and Misty manage to dodge the flying boomerang, which instead hits Ash's cheek. He asks them if they are people or Pokémon. Misty tells them that they are people. Tommy's parents run over and talk with Tommy. His father hits him on the head with a piece of wood, hoping that his memory of his parents will come back. Tommy remembers his mother and his father is about to hit Tommy on the head with the wood again when Misty takes it away saying, "One memory at a time!" Officer Jenny gets a warning that there's more poachers and Tommy runs to help the Kangaskhan. They find a robotic Kangaskhan Team Rocket made pretending to be hurt so the other Kangaskhan will help it. The Kangaskhan walk over to it, but their leader tries to stop them. They ignore their leader and all the Kangaskhan are hit by tranquilizers. The leader tries to hurt the robotic Kangaskhan, but is hit also. but as Team Rocket was about to capture the Kangaskhan, Tommy throws His boomerang at the robot, Team Rocket retaliates with the robot's jet-propelled punches, but Tommy dodges them, but barely. Ash comes and has Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to restrain the robot and Squirtle using Skull Bash, but it doesn't work. Tommy then attacks the robot by banging the robot's head, but Team Rocket powers up the Robot, breaking free of Bulbasaur's vines. Ash has Pikachu and Charmander attack, then Tommy uses His boomerang to remove the Robot's gas cap, as the Charmander's fire sets the gasoline in the robot on fire. The heroes celebrate, but it is short-lived when the Robot's eyes turned red. The Heroes run away on Jenny's Jeep, as Team Rocket was about to attack the Jeep with a Super Punch, A helicopter run by Tommy's Parents comes in and crashes into the robot Kangaskhan. Team Rocket goes blasting off. As everyone stares at the remains of the Kangaskhan robot, it appears Tommy's parents sacrificed their lives for their son. Tommy begins sobbing at his parents' demise. Fortunately, his parents are revealed to have survived and they say they will live in the preserve with Tommy, much to his delight, and the family embraces each other. The episode ends with Tommy, his parents, and the baby Kangaskhan in the leader Kangaskhan's pouch waving goodbye to Ash and his friends. Debuts Character *Tomo *Tomo's father *Tomo's mother Pokémon *Bellsprout *Vileplume *Kangaskhan Item *Super Potion Quotes :"They Pokémon or peoples?" - ﻿Tommy :"They're peoples. I mean people." - Misty Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Kangaskhan (JP; US) *﻿This episode's storyline is loosely based on Tarzan the Ape Man. Mistakes *During the scene where Tangela walks by Ash and his friends, Ash's Japanese voice can be heard. Dub differences *In the Japanese version, when Ash and the gang encounter Tommy, the gag of Misty telling Tommy to apologize was changed for the overseas dubbed English version. In the original Japanese version, Tommy spaces out and stares at Misty's breasts, and she asks "What's up?" then Tommy said "Can I drink from your breast?" She gets very angry, and hits him, and says "How dare you say that?" For the overseas dubbed English version, the shot of Misty's breasts was cut, and he asks "You people or Pokémon?" She gets very angry, hits him and says "I'm a person, you creep!" However she still blushes in the English version. Gallery Officer Jenny arrests the heroes IL034 2.jpg Jenny spots a poacher IL034 3.jpg The trapped Kangaskhan IL034 4.jpg The vehicle got broken IL034 5.jpg Team Rocket, surrounded by Kangaskhan IL034 6.jpg The gang carries Tomo's parents IL034 7.jpg Brock goes to treat the baby Kangaskhan IL034 8.jpg Ash gets hit by the boomerang IL034 9.jpg “I’m a person, you creep!” IL034 10.jpg Tomo does not recall his true parents IL034 11.jpg Tomo's father pounds Tomo IL034 12.jpg The Kangaskhan get hit by sleeping arrows IL034 13.jpg Bulbasaur's Vine Whip wraps the machine IL034 14.jpg The ThunderShock and Flamethrower don't do much against the machine IL034 15.jpg The helicopter crashes IL034 16.jpg Tomo visits the wreck IL034 17.jpg Tomo decides to live with Kangashkhan and his parents }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Hiraoka